Can Chose Friends Can Keep secrets Can't Chose Love
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Will anybody find out about what Hanna's doing? Will Toby find Spencer and Aria? And what is Courtney planning? Featuring Spoby Ezria/Jaria Haleb in flashbacks: Emaya, Spalex, Bemily, Seanna,
1. Chapter 1

_Toby was A Spencer knew that all of them knew but none of them Spencer included knew what was happening to Spencer, will Toby and Spencer make peace or will they stay apart. Featuring Spoby Ezria/Jaria Haleb in flashbacks: Emaya, Spalex, Bemily, Seanna,_

It was four months until graduation, they all knew Toby's secret now, Emily and Spencer took it the hardest both wondering how they couldn't see it.

Aria had woken up from a dream she hadn't had in a while, with Ezra gone she began to think about Jason, Alison's older brother. Aria had always had a crush on him the only person that knew was Alison herself. Why else would she constantly try to set Aria up with Noel, to keep her away from her and Spencer's older brother.

Aria stumbled out of bed and quickly got dressed. She looked at her hair thinking if she should put highlights back in after all Jason did say that he missed them. Aria started to command herself not to think that way she was with Ezra not Jason Ezra.

Aria quickly grabbed her car keys and headed out the door she was meeting Spencer at school. She stiffened once her phone rang but calmed when she saw that it was just Spencer texting her.

**Hey I'm feeling sick so I'm staying home 2day c u l8r**

**Spence**

Aria put her phone in the passanger seat to let Spencer rest. She would just meet up with Emily and Hanna.

Hanna stepped out of bed she had a rough time sneaking Caleb in and out the night before. Since he was going back in California today they had spent the night night together. Hanna smiled at the thought of Caleb. Then she thought of Aria the only other friend she had in a realtionship. After much debate Hanna had picked out an outfit and headed to her kitchen, where she found a note from her mom

_Hanna had to leave early sorry_

_-mom_

Hanna rolled her eyes and grabbed some cereal. Once she ate it she took off to school.

Emily woke up and like any other day she looked over at Toby's house. She couldn't believe her best friend betrayed her. So much was wrong in her life everything that she loved disapeared. First Ali then Maya now Toby. Though she didn't love Toby like she loved Ali and Maya, it still hurt. Emily had grown closer to Spencer since finding out.

Spencer knew how she felt. She was the only one who did. Aria and Hanna could pretend for a million years but they had no idea how she and Spencer felt.

Emily bounced out of her bed and grabbed an outfit she put on the scarf Maya had gotten her and headed out the door.

Spencer had woken up completly sick. She had thrown up for hours but that seemed to be what she did all morning cry all night! What a great life! Spencer rolled her eyes at her own statement. Her mom had gone to work and so had her dad leaving her alone.

She sent a quick text to Aria then drifted off and had another Toby nightmare.

Aria was at her locker and she quickly found Hanna.

" Hey Hanna you won't believe what happened," Aria said.

Hanna put a smirk on her face. " You had a sex dream!"

" Okay how did you know that?" Aria asked.

" Never mind that how was Ezra?" Hanna said playfully punching her.

Aria stayed silent.

" It wasn't Ezra? Oh my god was it Jason?" Hanna asked.

" Yes and it totally came out of no where." Aria said.

Hanna wiggled her eyebrows. " So how was ."

Aria put a discusted look on her face. " Hanna it was Jason not Ali's dad."

" Isn't Ali's dad technicly ." Hanna pointed out.

" Oh yeah, adoptive father." Aria said.

Spencer woke up and heard footsteps in her house.

" Hello?" she called. When she didn't get an answer she slowly got herself out of bed. Her door swung open.

Spencer breathed with relief. " Em you scared me half to death."

Emily smiled. " Sorry Spencer just thought I'd stop by."

" Do you have any corn chips?" Spencer asked.

" Um no sorry." Emily said.

Spencer just shook it off. " Oh well."

Spencer's phone went off and she saw it was her older brother.

" Em I'm gonna take this." Spencer said.

Emily casualy rolled her eyes. Ever since she had ended things with Paige, every time she was alone she would halusinate Maya or they were never there.

" I have to go Jason." Emily heard Spencer say.

Spencer ran to the bathroom and started throwing up again. Emily sighed she hated the flu.

Aria made her way towards Hanna.

" Have you seen Em?" Aria asked.

" No I think she ditched." Hanna answered. " Okay now lets talk about your crush."

Aria rolled her eyes. " I don't have a crush on-"

" Hey Aria hey Hanna." Jason said.

" Jason." Aria said.

Hanna silently laughed. " Hey."

" Have either of you seen my sister?" Jason asked.

" Isn't she six feet under." they heard someone say.

Jason went to face the boy who said that.

" You ever make a comment about her like that again you'll be the one six feet under."

The boy nodded and Aria found herself staring at Jason.

" Told you so." Hanna whispered.

Aria blushed. " Shut up Hanna."

**My First PLL Fic what do you think shall I continue or not let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay since Jason got injured in the last episode and is missing I thought I should say it didn't happen in this story **

**also don't own PLL if I did Toby would still be with Spencer and Jason would be with Aria **

" Aria!" Hanna yelled.

Aria rolled her eyes ever since Hanna had found out about her Jason dream she wouldn't leave her alone.

" What Hanna?" Aria asked.

" I brought you something."Hanna said showing Aria a gift bag.

Aria smiled but it quickly faded once she saw what was inside the bag.

"Pink hair die Hanna? I told you I'm not doing that." Aria said shoving the bag at Hanna.

" Yes you are, it'll look great!" Hanna said pushing the hair dye back at Aria.

Aria groaned knowing Hanna wouldn't give up until she said yes.

" Fine." Aria agreed. Just when Hanna was about to sqeel with delight Aria added. " If you put some red highlights in your hair."

" Fine." Hanna said before stroking her hair.

Spencer left her house firmly today she was going to talk to Jason about why she had snapped at him and possibly tell him the news she had learned yesterday the news that her parents would kill her if they found out thats why she needed Jason right now. Once she arrived at her brothers house she saw Jason give her a glare he used to give Ali.

" Yes?" he asked.

" I want to say I'm sorry for snapping at you I've been crazy the past couple of weeks." Spencer said.

Jason sighed " Spencer I'm not mad anymore I have a question though why have you been crazy?"

Spencer gulped she was hoping this part wouldn't come up.

" Well you know how Mona was torturing us?" Spencer asked. Jason nodded. " It never stopped but it wasn't Mona this time." Spencer started to cry, " It was Toby."

Jason stiffened instantly first object on his to do list find and beat the hell put of Toby Cavanaugh, he then looked at his crying sister and hugged her.

" Shh it'll be okay Spencer." Jason said.

" Thats not the worst part either." Spencer said.

" Then what is?" Jason asked.

" Jason I'm pregnant."

At that moment Jason felt as if steam was coming out of his ears as he changed the first item from finding and beating the hell out of Toby Cavanaugh to finding and killing Toby Cavanaugh.

Emily was watching Toby's parents house. She had a feeling that is where Toby was hiding. So she had decided to go there. She knocked on the door and saw Jenna on the other end.

" What Emily?" Jenna asked.

" Have you seen Toby?" Emily asked.

" No sorry Emily." Jenna said shutting the door. " I hope your happy I _hate _lying."

Emily rolled her eyes and started to walk away that she heard a voice.

"Emily."

Emily gasped she knew the voice by heart she quickly spun around and standing their was...

Aria looked in the mirror and at her new pink streaks then turned and looked at Hanna who now had red streaks in her hair.

" Caleb is going to freak." Hanna said.

" So is Ezra." Aria added before bursting into laugher.

" Jason is going to love it." Hanna teased.

Aria blushed. " Shut up Hanna."

" You have to admit you only did that to impress dream boy." Hanna said smirking.

Hanna's smirk quickly faded as she read a new text.

**Mona was the first Toby was the second but can you out last me? Be careful Han because I am everywhere and ready to drop a bomb -A**

" Hanna?" Aria asked.

Hanna quickly pulled up her phone. " There is a new A."

Spencer walked more like being dragged by Jason, after she calmed down he was very mad and determend to find Toby and shove him into a cascet.

" Jason calm down." Spencer said.

" Calm down Spencer how the hell am I supposed to calm down?"

" I don't know but do it Jason." Spencer said.

" Spencer he did so many things that I could kick his ass for." Jason said

" Like what?" Spencer asked

" He always messed with my sisters." Jason said.

" How so?" Spencer asked

" He dug Ali up! He used and impreganated my other sister! Whats he going to do next run Melissa over with army tank!" Jason yelled.

" Actually that wasn't Toby it was a blond girl Emily saw her." Spencer said.

" A blonde girl got you pregnant while Emily _watched?" _Jason asked.

" No!" Spencer screamed. " The father is Toby, the blond dug up Ali."

" Oh." Jason said. " Wait a minute."

" What?" Spencer asked.

" Alison had a twin sister Courtney she pretended to be Ali befriended you girls and now I think real Ali may want revenge."

Emily looked at the person in front of her not thinking it was real like it was some sort of dream.

" Ali."

Alison giggled. " Of coarse its me Em."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry writers block kept me but I have a new chapter now**

Aria looked over at her reflextion. Hanna had looked great and Aria knew she did to but what would Ezra think? She was about to find out once she knocked on Ezra's door.

"Ezra?" Aria called through the door.

Aria heard a mix of sounds like whispering and she hard someone fall. She raised an eyebrow and got the key from under the mat. She unlocked the door and steped in the apartment and saw Ezra on the couch making out with Maggie.

" Oh my god." Aria said before running out of the apartment.

"Em do me a favor." Ali said whispering in Emily's ear.

"What?" Emily asked quickly.

"Don't tell anyone I'm still here especially Spencer." Ali said.

Emily nodded. " Why?"

Ali smirked. " Emily haven't you ever heard of a mystery."

Emily stood quietly before seeing a swift movement.

Specer was at her fthird doctors appointment with Jason.

"Hello Spencer."

" Oh god no." Spencer groaned as Wren steped in the room.

" Your pregnant?" Wren asked.

" She is." Jason answered moving in front of Spencer.

" Relax, I'm a doctor not a loon." Wren said.

"Could of fooled me." Spencer mumbled.

"Any way." Wren said sending a small glare to Jason. " Is he the father?"

" I'm her brother smart-ass." Jason said quickly.

" Well um lie down Spencer will have a look at your kids." Wren said.

Spencer layed down and felt the cold gooy thing on her stomach.

" Well it looks like their just fine." Wren said.

" Their as in more than one?: Spencer asked.

" Triplets." Wren said.

Hanna was sitting alone she had called Emily but it went to voice-mail as did Aria and Spencer's. She then heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"Mom?" Hanna called.

No answer.

"Hey." Caleb said causing Hanna to sigh with relief.

"Caleb." Hanna said hugging him.

" Hey Hanna." Caleb said before kissing her.

Aria tried running but she couldn't anymore she had ran at least six miles and was deep in the woods she leaned up against an abandoned building.

"Listen we will get revenge I know so."

Aria had a hunch telling her to call out but ignored it.

"Court-"

"Listen they have no idea that I exist and Ali is still alive, in fact they have no idea about Emma either I would have thought Toby of all people would have told Spencer."

Aria reconized the voices but before she could leave to tell the others she felt a shovel colide with her skull.

**Is Aria dead or alive? And suprise Ali and Courtney are both alive does that mean Ali is really with Emily or is it a hoax and who is Emma and why does Toby know her?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Alison lifted up Emma she was three years old and she had to drop her off at her fathers house she had been so relieved when Emma wasn't Detective Wilden's but when she found out who was her father she had seriously paniced she had met a guy in Arizona telling her to tell the father of coarse he didn't know who she was do to the amazing wig. She had told him a little while after he had been suprised but offered to help. She stopped by his house on her way to Emily's.

"Alison." Jenna said putting a hand on her hip.

"Relax Jenna-the-jerk I'm not here to see you." Alison said.

"He told you he was here." Jenna stated.

"Of coarse Emma is his daughter now let me see him." Alison demanded.

Jenna shrugged. "Toby the manipuletive bi-"

"Not in front of my daughter Jenna." Toby said before grabbing the sleeping girl from Alison.

"Thanks Alison." Toby said.

"Remember are deal you can't tell anyone I'm alive." Alison said.

"I know Alison now I've got to get out of sight before-"

"Emily sees you I got it." Alison said. "oh and Toby I think Spencer has something to tell you."

Toby slammed the door in Alison's face, he loved Spencer which was exactly why he was staying away.

xxx

Spencer looked at Jason she had been staying with him in Ali's old room ever since discovering the twins, she did a little research she and the girls did infact befriend the real Ali. She told Jason and after proving it he believed her.

"Spencer." Jason said.

"Yeah Jason?" Spencer asked.

"I think we should find Toby."

Spencer turned to her half-brother. "Look Jason Toby is not-"

"Spencer he is the baby's father I'm not gonna let him not be involved until their two." Jason said.

"Jason." Spencer said.

xxxx

Aria looked around the room she was being contained in.

"Alison?" Aria asked.

"Not even close." Courtney said. "I'm Courtney DiLaurentis."

"Well um if you'll let me go now."

"Ezra doesn't even like you anymore Aria." Courtney said. " he bought a ring and I don't think its fir you."

"Shut up!" Aria screamed.

"But you don't care your in love with my stupid brother."

"I said shut up!" Aria yelled.

"Courtney maybe you should let her go."

"Shut up! She knows to much."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily saw Toby talking to Ali and now she was going to talk to him.

"Toby!" Emily screamed knocking on the Cavanaugh's door.

The door opened slightl enough for Emily to see a girl two or three blond hair but blue eyes same color as Toby's.

"Hi." the little girl said.

"I'm looking for Toby." Emily said.

The girl put a hand on her chin before yelling. "Daddy!"

Emily's eyebrows shot up Toby had a daughter?

"Emily."

"Toby." Emily said.

"You shouldn't be here." Toby said.

"Cute kid." Enily stated ignoring him.

"Emily I can explain, everything I did is to protect you and Spencer." Toby said.

"Who is her mother?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"Em before I tell you I didn't know until last year."

"You could have told me Toby." Emily said.

"Alison wouldn't let me." Toby said.

"You and Ali?" Emily asked.

Toby nodded and he started to explain why he was on the A-team

xxx

Hanna sighed Aria was supposed to meet her half an hour ago. In the mean time she had called Caleb and they had had some fun cookink talking kissing but it didn't make her any less worried. She had eventually called then Spencer then Emily she even called Jasonbut none of them knew. had started the paperwork for a missing child report.

xxxxxxxx

Spencer knew she would have to find Toby but in the mean time she found herself talking to Mona she didn't mean for it to happen just like she didn't mean to find the black hoodie on her it was offical now Spencer was on the A-team.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer had a million questions in her brain, but she knew not to ask them. First off she knew red coat had kidnapped Aria, and that Red coat was either Ali or Courtney. But Jason had mentioned some small differences like their eyes being slightly different colors. But Spencer knew the real reason she was doing this Toby Cavanaugh.

Emily after hearing Toby's part of the story had stayed and got to know Emma, despite having plans to meet up with Alison. At this time she would rather hang out with Toby and Ali seeing them together might be interesting but she eventually blurted out a question.

"Why won't you talk to Spencer?"

Toby looked up from his drawing and looked Emily right in the eye. "I love her so I'm staying away."

Emily nodded she knew there was another reason and she was staring at her.

Aria knew the person trying to get her free but she couldn't believe it! How long had he been on the A-team? Her former friend Holden. Also Noel Kahn was there which wasn't a shock, he hated them her in particular for cheating on him with Ezra.

"Aria." Noel whispered.

Aria was shocked he was actually talking to her instead of ignoring her like pretty much everyone else was doing.

"What?" Aria whispered back.

"I need you to stay strong okay, you'll be out of here in no time." Noel said.

Aria was beyond shocked was Noel Kahn going to help her escape?

"Are you going to _help _me?" Aria asked.

Noel nodded. "Aria I'll explain everything later."

Hanna walked past the Cavanaugh's house unaware Emily was there and walked to Spencer's from there.

"Hello Hanna." said.

"Hi is Spencer here I need to talk to her?" Hanna asked.

"Aw I'm sorry, but she's living elsewhere now so she and that Cavanuagh baby can be treated like they deserve to be." With that shut her door.

Hanna let the news sink in, Spencer was pregnant. But where was she staying. A thought popped up, Jason's!

Hanna walked through to the DiLaurentis yard much like Spencer used to when Ali was alive and knocked on the door.

"Hey Hanna." Hanna smiled as she was greeted by Jason.

"Hey Jason, is Spencer here?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, one sec. Spencer!" Jason yelled. "come on in."

Hanna followed his instructions and entered the DiLaurentis house. She saw Spencer come down the stairs and come towards her.

"Hey Han." Spencer said casually.

"How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant?" Hanna asked.

Spencer sighed. "I was going to I'm only a month long Hanna I have eight freakin more months."

Hanna smiled at Spencer's angriness but the smile faded once Spencer's phone rung.

"Hello? Hey Courtney."

was all Hanna heard of the conversation before Spencer walked away. Who was Courtney? And why was Spencer talking to her?

Alison was shocked to see Emily in Toby's house, well mad but also shocked.

"Emily what are you doing here? You blew me off for creepy Toby Cavanaugh?" Alison asked.

"Yeah creepy Toby Cavanaugh who you have a kid with Ali." Emily said.

Alison turned to Toby. "How long has she known Toby?"

Toby rolled his eyes. "She saw you come over here and Emma called me dad then I had to explain it to Emily."

Ali seemed pleased with the answer before petting her daughters head.

"Well now that you know we can de-crown Jenna-the-freak of her godmother stakes." Ali said.

Courtney smiled at Noel before putting a small smile on her face.

"You are such a great actor Noel, fooling Aria so fast." Courtney said, before kissing Noel gently.

Noel just grinned after all he did have the perfect girlfriend.

A/N

I updated earlier than usual, because Idk but anyway, will Spencer find out about Emma? Will Aria realize Noel's trick? And will the girls discover Spencer on the A-team?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two months past since the discovery of triplets on Spencer, but Jason was not only determened to find Toby, but to also find Aria. He had helped Spencer by going to docotrs appointments with her and giving her a place to stay, she was now four months and getting big enough that Jason had to help her down and up the stairs. He would never tell her but she was begaining to become a burden on him but family always came first in his book. Since Spencer was currentley at an appointment sh had refused to let Jason come to, Jason had decided to finally look for the impreganator to finally look for Toby Cavanaugh.

Toby was sitting inside his new loft, he had gotten away from Jenna while staying in conatact with both Alison and Emily. Today Emily was coming over to discuss something with him after work in the meantime he and Ali would watch Emma together.

Hanna was worried Aria had been gone four months missing many things including graduation. She was a nervous wreck even Caleb was starting to avoid her. Hanna couldn't help what she was about to do it wasn't her fault it was everybody else's she strolled into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush she slightly put it down her throat and then before she could control she was vomiting, bulimic Hanna was back.

Aria was sitting still being kidnapped was one thing, but she was living in fear. She had been told more than once in the past three months that she would be dead soon but refused to believe it A would not kill one of her menions even if Courtney DiLaurentis sick twisted mind thought of it she would never go throgh with it. Aria had defintally thought of many things one being sucide, but she knew she had to much to live what was worth living for exactly, Ezra was cheating on her, the girls could learn to live with out her but there was one thing to live for and he would be waiting, and that wasn't statement it was fact. But unknown to her Noel wasn't who he appeared and her real prince isn't A or is he?

Spencer entered the A lair her baby bump showing she had convinced Ali to switch places with the real culprit Courtney or was it the other way around? Anyway Spencer walked into the lair with Alison. Spencer in a A uniform, Ali in a red coat.

"Aria." Ali said. "come with me."

Spencer untied Aria not letting her see her face and they both began to leave the lair nobody daring enough to stop them. Once they were on safe ground Spencer slowly took off her hoodie making her baby bump look bigger.

"Spence what-your A?" Aria asked weakness in her voice.

Spencer laughed. "I helped you get out Ar, me and Alison."

Alison turned around exposing her face it had a smirk on it. "Guess again bitches."

Ali as in the real Ali was miles away at Toby's house with Emma and Emily when a foot collided with the door and busted it open.

"Cavanaugh I know your in here!" Jason yelled.

"Jason?" Alison asked.

"Ali." Jason stated, he knew she was alive but he hadn't seen her since she was 'murdered'

"Whats going on?" Toby asked.

"You-you got my sister pregnant." Jason said.

Alison smirked as if she knew what was happening.

"That happened ages ago." Toby's eyes drifted to Emma.

"I'm not talking about Alison, I'm talking about Spencer." Jason told them.

Toby's head shot up and looked Jason directly in the eyes. "What?"

"You heard me Cavanaugh." Jason stated.

"No she has so much, are you sure?" Toby asked.

"Am I sure." Jason laughed. "Her parents kicked her out, she's really big and oh yeah she's having triplets."

Toby ran out the door without a second thought.

"Where is he going?" Jason asked.

Emily and Alison looked at each other than Emily smiled. "To find Spencer."

"Courtney what are you going to do to us?" Spencer asked.

Courtney laughed. "Spencer, Spencer you and my sister are so much a like."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Well you both loved slept and got pregnant with Toby Cavanuagh." Courtney said. "Or did you not know?"

Spencer didn't say a word just looked at Courtney.

"He was using you Spencer to get back at Alison for going a-wall." Courtney told her.

"Why do you hate us so much Courtney?" Aria asked.

"Its all because of you!" Courtney screamed. "I was finally going to come home, but no Ali had to approve it, she was at the sleepover instead of coming to get me."


	7. Chapter 7

Aria and Spencer looked shocked at Courtney DiLaurentis,

"How the hell is that our fault?" Spencer screamed.

Courtney smirked, "Careful Spence you wouldn't want to hurt your babies."

Spencer put aprotective hand around her stomach,

"You are twisted." Aria said despite feeling weak. "I can't believe I ever thought Ali was mean she's a freakin saint compared to you!"

Courtney pulled a knife out of her pocket. "Not everyone you know is on your side." Courtney laughed. "Melissa."

Melissa Hastings came through the door with a gun, "I have what you asked for." she said before handing the gun to Courtney.

"Hold this for a sec." Courtney demanded handing Melissa the knife. "Spence to bad you won't live to see your kids."

Melissa smirked, "Rot in Hell bitch." Melissa said before stabbing Courtney. "Run!"

But before they could a gunshot went off.

"Aria!" Spencer screamed.

"Pick her up Spence, I'll call 911!" Melissa instructed pulling out her phone.

Spencer helped Aria up.

"Spencer I don't want to die." Aria cried.

"It'll be okay sweatie." Melissa said while dialing 911.

Toby had ran all over town he couldn't find Spencer he saw an ambulance go by he shook his head and followed it, eventually it stopped in the middle of no where, he saw Aria Spencer Melissa and Courtney. He got out of his truck immidentlly and rushed to Spencer.

"Spencer are you alright?" he asked.

"Toby, Aria got shot." Spencer said crying.

Toby hated seeing Spencer cry and he leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Spencer said through tears.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Toby said helping Spencer get in his truck.

Spencer pulled out her phone. "I'm calling Jason." she said.

Jason looked at Emily and his sister before his phone ringing.

"Hey Spence." Jason said.

"Jason! Courtney shot Aria, and Melissa stabbed Courtney, Aria might die!" Spencer said into the phone.

"What?" Jason asked equally terrified for Aria and his little sister.

"Yeah, she kidnapped her and tried to shoot me." Spencer said.

"Okay they going to the same place when Hanna was hit?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Spencer whispered.

"I'll be there in a bit." Jason promised.

"Will you pick up Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Jason agreed before hanging up.

"Whats going on?" Ali asked.

"Courtney shot Aria, and Melissa stabbed Courtney." Jason said quickly.

"What?" Ali and Emily asked in unison.

Jason only nodded, "We're going to the hospital, picking Hanna up on the way."

Hanna looked out her door to see Jason coming in, in actuallity she was proud of herself she had only thrown up twice today a lot better than what she used to do. When Jason explained what was going on Hanna had started crying and excepted the ride to the hospital.

**I really didn't mean for this to be so late and to be kinda like the season 3-A finale but I hope you like it!**


End file.
